1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to joint structures in which two members made of ceramic or metal are joined together; more particularly it relates to joint formations for superior joint strength and durability.
2. Description of the Background Art
The various joining members in a variety of electrical and electronic components have conventionally been joined by diverse joining techniques. An example is in susceptor electrodes employed in semiconductor fabrication devices, in which case electrodes consisting of tungsten or other metal are joined into an aluminum-nitride or other ceramic substrate. Techniques that employ glass, and techniques that employ brazing/soldering materials, as a bonding agent in joining the various members in such electrical and electronic components are known. For example, the joining of metal to metal or ceramic to ceramic, or of metal to ceramic, is accomplished with joining techniques employing glass. Likewise, the joining of metal to metal, or of metal to ceramic, and the joining of ceramic on which a metallized superficial layer is formed to like metallized ceramic, are generally accomplished by the joining technique employing brazing/soldering materials.
With the conventional joining techniques noted above, joining is by means of a bonding material between, as shown in FIG. 1, two joining members 1 and 2 where they face each other in like single planar surfaces. Specifically, they are joined by setting like planar surfaces of the joining member 1 on the one hand, and of the joining member 2 on the other, in opposition and applying a bonding agent 3 between the opposing planar surfaces.
Nevertheless, a drawback with conventional joint structures of this sort has been that though the joint strength as far as the direction perpendicular to the joint plane is concerned has been sufficiently high, the joint strength in the direction parallel to the joint plane has been weak. In particular, such joint structures have been extremely weak against force acting in the direction parallel to the joint plane. Consequently, if force in a direction parallel to the joint plane should act on the joining member on the one hand, the two joining members will be liable to come simply apart at the joint plane.